


那只乐高超人简直神烦

by LemonSeal



Category: DCU, LEGO Batman: The Movie
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, 没有超级英雄的世界
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSeal/pseuds/LemonSeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>花花公子兼富二代布鲁斯·韦恩撞见了一只乐高超人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	那只乐高超人简直神烦

“你知道吗，亲爱的，我们现在所看到的星光其实来自于亿万光年之外。”哥谭市最豪华的酒店天台上，从最顶级的晚宴中脱身的亿万富翁挽着他的女伴，柔情蜜语。“所以，当那些璀璨的繁星映照在我们眼中时，它或许早已燃烧殆尽，消逝在无垠的宇宙之中。可是这么多年来重工造成的空气、水土污染蒙蔽了人们的视线，摧毁了这一自然的壮丽，若是没有我这些年来推行的哥谭市环境污染治理工程，我们将永远也欣赏不了它们生命中的最后一点光芒。”

作为韦恩家族宏大的商业帝国和财富的唯一继承人，年轻的韦恩先生表现得正符合他这个年纪和地位的轻狂傲慢，言语中极尽卖弄和夸耀。

“这太奇妙了，布鲁西，你真是不可思议，如此智慧、如此性感。”美丽的女模特咯咯地发笑，仿佛真的被韦恩的长篇大论所打动。她微微倾身，让金发泻落在丰腴的胸前，红唇诱惑地开合：“拜托了，布鲁斯，再告诉我多一些……”

布鲁斯眨眨眼，在那鲜红的蔻丹碰到自己胸口前举起了酒杯。

对方会意地微笑，与他碰杯。

“敬生命的永恒与伟大。”

“敬美妙星光。”

 

_乏味，如此的乏味。_

布鲁斯如此想着，将盛满马提尼的酒杯送到唇边，掩住嘴角的不耐。

什么人都好，将他从这无聊又腐朽的派对和调情中解救出来吧。布鲁斯漫不经心地侃侃而谈着哥谭市工业污染治理与天文景观之间的联系，一边分心出来天马行空地想象。他开始觉得利用怀中这位记不清名字的T台上的新面孔逃避宴会上的客套寒暄与商业往来是个错误的决定了。

这可不像他，布鲁斯·韦恩是出了名的风流纨绔，乐意和任何美貌的女性保持朋友以上恋人一下的露水情缘。

但他今晚就是觉得腻烦和空虚。

 

“布鲁西！快看，是流星！”

突然，他的女伴用一道不那么淑女和甜美的尖叫唤回了他神游的意识。

 

布鲁斯抬头，沿着女伴手指的方向望过去，一抹微弱的红光在深蓝色的夜幕中时隐时现，描摹出一道蜿蜒的弧度。

也许是他的错觉，布鲁斯眯起眼，那一点光芒越来越亮越来越……近？等到他意识到那不知道是什么的发光体是朝着他飞过来的时候，已经太迟了。

他被砸了个正着。

 

头顶肿包的韦恩公子屏退了各色意图贴身“关照”他的牛鬼蛇神，把自己关在了酒店的豪华套房里。经过刚才那一场闹剧，再加上叫做艾比盖尔或者阿萝拉的模特的大惊小怪，他被不明飞行物，或者只是高空坠物砸到脑门狼狈昏倒的事情恐怕明天一早就会出现在哥谭市内各种小报上。

他或许是动了找借口偷溜心思，但也绝对不是以这种方式。

这下可好啦，一劳永逸，他的英伟形象毁于一旦。再加上头上的那个丑陋伤口，只怕数月之内他都得顶着这么一副尊荣受人嘲笑。那时候，不管是与哪个超级名模还是影视明星的艳遇，都与他韦恩大少无关啦。

越想越难过的布鲁斯气闷地躺倒在大床上，懒得计较形象问题，自暴自弃地抓乱了梳得完美无缺的西装头，决定打道回府。

布鲁斯找到自己胡乱丢在地上的西装，把手伸进口袋里想要取出手机。

他摸到了一个坚硬的长方形物体，没有多想地顺手把它掏了出来。

 

那是个模样古怪的乐高塑料小人，黑色的带着小卷毛的脑袋，面部印着千篇一律的乐高豆豆眼和其余五官，被涂成蓝色的身体在腹部有画出来的腹肌，胸口画着护盾形状的金黄色S，他甚至有一个布做的红色披风。

这一身装扮，以韦恩公子浸淫时尚界多年的大师级眼光来看，毫无品味可言。

只是个普通的小玩具而已，在他的口袋里放久了，还带着一丝温热。

布鲁斯丝毫没有把这东西的出现放在心上，随手把它往墙角一丢，打算继续找自己的手机。

他用力一甩。

再一甩。

甩。

 

“搞什么鬼？”

布鲁斯诧异地翻转手腕，看着自己掌心里的塑料小人，它牢牢地贴在那儿，任凭自己怎么用力都甩脱不出去。

如果这还不算古怪，那么接下来发生的事情就真真切切地诠释了何为“诡异”。

从质量到做工都不大可能内藏玄机的小家伙动了动，伸展胳膊轻飘飘地浮了起来，升起的高度正好和布鲁斯的视线相平。

“嗨，布鲁斯。”它手舞足蹈，表情生动，兴高采烈，“我是超人。好久不见，能够见到你实在是太好了。”

布鲁斯敢说他绝对是幻听了，否则这么个小玩具绝对不会发出磁性的成年男子声音，而且隐隐约约地有激昂华丽的背景音乐穿插在他周围回荡。

 

“我一定是被撞坏了脑袋，早知道刚才就该叫救护车送我去医院，不然也不会出现这么见鬼的幻觉了。”布鲁斯揉了把脸，对着那自称超人的乐高玩具喃喃低语，感觉到太阳穴在嗡嗡地发痛。

“嘿，布鲁斯你在说什么呢，是我啊，你不记得了吗？”

乐高超人飞近，用那硬邦邦的小手抱住布鲁斯的鼻子，大力摇晃起来。这触感和硬度，让布鲁斯依稀想起了之前收到的重创。

他知道那突袭自己害得他受伤的始作俑者是谁了。

布鲁斯一巴掌抽飞了那蜜蜂一样绕着自己飞来飞去、喋喋不休的小家伙。


End file.
